You Love Me?
by Himeko Panny-chan
Summary: This is my first fic ever. It's a short and sweet t/p story ^_^ enjoy


Konnichi wa Minna-san !!! This is my first story ever. It is a t/p story ^_^ R&R Please.  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own DB, DBZ, or DBGT or any of the charactors involved. I am just writing a story about them.  
  
'...' indicates thought  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
You Love Me?  
By: Himeko Panny-chan  
  
@}-)--- ***** @}-)---  
  
*Trunks's P.O.V.*  
  
It can't be true,' Trunks thought. 'She can't be getting married.' He felt as though his heart was being cut into itty bitty pieces. The cool October air sped over his body as he flew away as fast as he could. He needed to think. He landed on the top of the Capsule Corps. building and sat down. 'I should have told her my feelings, and now because of my stubborness, I am going to lose her.' A picture of her passed through his mind. Her shoulder-length raven hair pulled into her orange bandana, her goofy Son smile, her sensuous voice. 'I had years to tell her of my feelings, but I missed my chance.'  
  
~* Flashback *~  
  
Pan had walked over to my house, whereing a light blue sweater and a pair of jeans. She had matured alot, she was the twenty-two year old beauty who haunted me in my dreams. She looked up at me with a happy smile.  
  
"Trunks, Kugi and are getting married," Pan said. I was in a state of shock, but quickly regained my composure and put on a smile.  
  
"That's great Pan-chan," I said as I pulled her into a hug. My heart was shattered. She stayed and talked for a while, but left soon after she arrived. As soon as she was out of sight, I took off in the direction of the Capsule Corps. building.  
  
~* End Flashback *~  
  
I sat on top of the building, feeling sorry for myself, but decided to go home at around midnight.  
  
  
*Pan's P.O.V.*  
  
  
That has got to have been one of the hardest things I have ever done. Telling the man I truely love, that I am going to marry another. I know he doesn't love me, well, in the way I want him to. He only sees me as a friend, a little sister. But I wanted him to see me as woman, not a little girl. I have felt this way about him, ever since we went searching for the black star dragonballs. The only reason I agreed to marry Kugi, is because he loves me. Don't get me wrong, I adore Kugi, but I don't love him.  
  
The cool air chills my skin, as I pass by the Capsule Corps. building. I know he is there, I can sense his ki, but why is he there? I stop and look up at the tall building. My heart aches to see him, to touch him. I sigh. 'Why would he even consider seeing me in the way he does other girls? I am not pretty like the others, I am just fooling myself.' I thought. I continue to walk by the building. I hated having to act happy about getting married, but it was the only way from keeping myself from telling him my feelings. I'm a coward. I should tell him about my feelings, but, I am afraid he will reject me, and lose our friendship. That would be worse than death for me.  
I walk home to my two room apartment, plop down on my bed, and fall into a sleep where he haunts my dreams.  
  
*Third Person's P.O.V.*  
  
Two months had passed, and Pan's wedding day was growing nearer. Trunks watched as Pan arranged things for her wedding. It broke his heart, watching the only woman he had ever loved arranging a wedding, that was not to himself. Pan was getting more nervous, and she was thinking of backing down. 'This isn't right,' she thought, 'I should be marrying Trunks, not Kugi.' She sighed, 'If only he loved me. It is only two weeks until the big day.' Her mother was fussing over her all of the time, and she would put on a fake smile and agree.  
  
One day, Pan had dinner with the Briefs, with the persuation of her best friend Bra. They had chatted happily, and Trunks was there. When dinner was over, Pan helped clean up and began to leave. When she was out the door, Trunks walked over to her.  
  
"Do you want some company on your way home?" he asked. Pan smiled and nodded. The two walked in silence until Trunks spoke.  
  
"Pan, I need to talk to you," he said in a determined voice. Pan looked up at him in surprise and agreed. They walked down the trail of a nearby park and sat on a bench. It was getting dark outside.  
  
"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked. Trunks took a deep breathe and started to talk.  
"Pan, this is hard to say. I wish I would have told you this sooner, but I was too much of a coward, and too stubborn. What I am trying to say is, well...... I love you Pan." He finished. Pan looked at him in shock. 'He loves me.' she thought happily. Trunks waited for an answer, but none came, only the stunned look on Pan's face. "I am sorry Pan, I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship, but I guess you don't feel the same...." Trunks started, but was cut off when he felt her lips on his. When they broke off the kiss, it was Trunks's turn to looked stunned.  
  
"Trunks, you have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words," Pan said before he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.  
  
*************************************************  
  
The next morning, Pan found herself in her bed, but she was not alone. She turned her head to see a peacefully sleeping Trunks. She smiled, 'he is my mate,' she thought. He stirred and openned his eyes to see Pan staring at him. He gave her a soft kiss on the lips, and began to talk.  
  
"Son Pan, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Trunks asked. Pan's eyes glowed with happiness.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you Trunks," she said as she kissed him. "I guess this means I am going to have to call off my marrage to Kugi."   
  
************************************************  
  
Six Months Later  
  
*********************************************  
Trunks and Pan where walking through a park and sat down on a bench. The same bench that he had declared his love for her on. He smiled down at Pan as she layed her head on his lap. Pan looked up at her husband and smiled back at him. She put her hand on her round stomach, and began to think. 'Who would have thought, that Trunks and I would have gotten married." Pan thought happily, "and that I would be carrying his child."  
  
Even if enemies showed up in the future, for now, life was perfect  
  
~*The End*~  
  
I hope you liked it. I am sorry about the spelling and grammical errors, but I don't have a beta reader ^_^0 Please R&R Ja Ne 


End file.
